the flock goes to Tim Horton's
by interforcecomander
Summary: This is a "crack fic" where the members of the flock go to Tim Horton's and one thing after another hapens please pm ideas for things that could go wrong you will get credit in the an if I use your idea
1. what could go wrong

_**disclaimer: I do not own the flock or Tim Hortons if I owned Tim Hortons they would sell swirl donuts if I owned the flock the itex director would have gotten locked in a cage in the Colorado mountains full of vampire chocolate bars, zombie corn cobs and werwolf lettuce**_

In our quest for lunch we managed to find a donut shop called "Tim Hortons". We walked through the glass door. fang immediately walked to the nearest seat and blended in. nudge started 'honing her magnetic abilities' on people's chaires. Iggy began feeling the colour of the intricate tables. Angel had a big smile (not a good sign) and suddenly everyone had somewhere else to be. Gazzy seemed to be calculating how much explosive material he cold stuff in an extra large coffee cup and how big the explosion would be. I went up to the counter and asked for everything. Of course the person said I had to order specific things. I systematically ordered all the donuts, muffins and coockie then ordered six of every sandwich combination then we all got ten extra large 'double double' coffees(and total got a medium).


	2. the woma, the werewolf and the Gozen

_**disclaimer: I do not own the flock or Tim Hortons if I owned Tim Hortons they would sell swirl donuts if I owned the flock the itex director would have gotten locked in a cage in the Colorado mountains full of vampire chocolate bars, zombie corn cobs and werwolf lettuce and Frankencheese**_

**AN:if people don't start reviewing I will sick Ari and Gozen on you (oh and Angel) :|)**

we had just sat down to eat our 'meal', when a large woman came in. she ordered a large coffee and walked over to us she sat down not seeing Fang. when she realized there was someone under her, she jumped up and made the most horrifying sound ever heard. she ran away but not before she 'gave' Angel her coffee.

the next person to walk in stunned the whole group. I was the first one to speak "y-your...de-dead". "not so much apparently" said Ari as if coming back was from the dead normal, which I guess it was for him (see late book 1 early book 2). he ordered a 'double double' and sat down (not on Fang). "where's Fang" he said Fang waved his hand and became visible for a second. "oh" was all Ari could say. Fang started devouring donuts whole to stay visible.

just then the door flew open, or rather apart. in walked Gozen the wannabe Frankengiant."you make Gozen fail" he said his voice like a constipated concussion patient. "**Gozen boss break! Gozen head hurt!**". "you got stupid" said Fang immediately followed by blending into his seat to hide. "great idea make the giant-evil-muscle-bound-concusion-ridden-monster angry" I said sarcasticly.

Gozen started scraping his horrifying foot on the ground, like a bull about to charge. but the ground ... had other ideas. a large sinkhole appeared under him and what was left of the door. a man behind the counter chimed "it was only a matter of time, the parking lot is riddled with potholes and micro sinkholes." "who are you?" asked nudge, only then did I realize that was the first thing she said since we entered the place. "just someone who's always right and always ignored, when it comes to sink holes." just then Ari finished his coffee mumbled something about Jeb and took off.

_**AN: angel has somthing to say**_

_**angel: I'll enjoy making everone who doesnt reveiw walk into walls**_


	3. new wings

_**disclaimer: I do not own the flock or Tim Hortons if I owned Tim Hortons they would sell swirl donuts if I owned the flock the itex director would have gotten locked in a cage in the Colorado mountains full of vampire chocolate bars, zombie corn cobs, werwolf lettuce, Frankencheese and Mummy cookies**_

_**Angel: no reviews, prepare to taste wall.**_

* * *

We resumed are festival of devouring. Just then Ella walked in "hey guys " was all she had to say to make Iggy's unseeing eyes get all googly. all at once we said "Iggy I'm rolling my eyes." Ella walked up to the counter and ordered two'double double' coffees and two double chocolate donuts. " we're all out of donuts" said the cashier who I'm gonna call dr. Sinkhole. and he gestured to us, I handed Ella two donuts that had escaped our wrath."Thanks Max" she said but then eight darts flew in shattering the windows. One landed in each of us, one in the floor and "oh-no" one landed in Ella. The tarts in the flock shot a bolt of visible energy to the one in the ground which was forwarded to the one in Ella. Then Ella started t wobble. Me and Iggy caught her. Then something happened there were large bulges on her back, and I knew what they were and then large powerful wings burst out behind her. She of course had to call home to explain and then she left. After we aranged a meeting for flying lessons.

* * *

_**AN: nudge has something to say**_

_**Nudge: please review anmfblmflb**_

_**Me: Review unless you want to hear the rest**_


	4. eraser doors

_**disclaimer: I do not own the flock or Tim Hortons if I owned Tim Hortons they would sell swirl donuts if I owned the flock the itex director would have gotten locked in a cage in the Colorado mountains full of vampire chocolate bars, zombie corn cobs, werwolf lettuce, Frankencheese, Mummy cookies and demonic pi pie (as in pie with the π sign on it)**_

_**AN: to the guest who reviewed my last chapter it doesn't make sense because its a crack fic and the chapters are short because I am trying to mimic James Paterson's righting style but thanks for at least taking the time to review.**_

**_Nudge: ndbdnfbfbe_**

**_Me: I got a review so ..._**

**_Nudge: awwww_**

**_Reply to maximumgirl23306: The idea stems from a scene in book seven. If I remember correctly Ella was still brainwashed and she says something like "I was meant to have wings."_**

* * *

We were getting low on donuts when we noticed the contest on the cups. 'Roll up the rim to win'. So we did and we did we won every top prize and a few food prizes. We had to schedule an appointment at Tim Hortons HQ. We then ordered a bunch of frozen lemonade and some more sandwiches. Just then There was a large explosion and I realized gazzy wasn' t in his seat I looked around and sure enough he was near the badly dented bathroom door laughing his head off. And then the door turned into an eraser. And then the same thing happened to the other doors. They all came at me, just me, and that when I noticed everyone else was out cold for no apperent reason. But I had one thing going for me, the erasers lined up to take me on one at a time. As each came up I punched them in the stomach and when they bent over I delivered a blow to the back of the head. Just as I knock out the last one everyone woke up. It took all of us to push the eraser pile into the sinkhole, things were getting weird even for us. But the weirdness was just beginning. As soon as they hit the ground the erasers turned back into doors flew up about ten meters and exploded. "I didn't do it!" Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time.

* * *

_**AN: Yes, I am running out of ideas.**_

**_Max: (sarcastic) no I thought doors was the first thing you thought of._**

**_Fang: please review with ideas I don't want to face flyboy donuts or anything like that._**

**_Me: I might use that._**

**_Flock *angry glare*._**

**_Me: okay, okay. I won't._**


End file.
